Una Chica en el camino
by annalau05
Summary: Sumary: Que me podría deparar un día lluvioso y una linda chica en mi camino, que todos los días tiene mi una hermosa sonrisa destinada solo para mí.


**NA: Hola una disculpa creo que estaba dormida cuando publique la historia, muchas gracias a Camila que me hizo la observación, me equivoque de documento, pero este es el bueno espero y lo disfruten y disculpen el error.**

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Sumary: **Que me podría deparar un día lluvioso y una linda chica en mi camino, que todos los días tiene mi una hermosa sonrisa destinada solo para mí.

*** Una chica en mi camino ***

Un día que estaba lloviendo como siempre la encontré, era la chica más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto y como todos los días ella me regalo la más hermosa de las sonrisas que uno se pudiera imaginar, pero como siempre la esquive, aun me atormentaban los recuerdos de aquella última experiencia amorosa en la que no termine muy bien parado que digamos, ya que ella se encargó de romperme el corazón por lo que no me podía fiar de nadie, ni siquiera de aquella hermosa chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones que me sonreía tan dulcemente, la vida me ha enseñado que el amor me hace sufrir.

Estaba tan perdido en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta de que ya no me mojaba y no es que haya parado de llover ni nada por el estilo, si no que era la misma chica de mi camino que me estaba cubriendo con el pequeño paraguas con el que ella se protegía, agradecido con aquel dulce gesto de su parte solo seguí caminando a su lado hasta donde nuestros caminos se separaban, le di las gracias regalándole una pequeña sonrisa de mi parte y seguí con mi camino.

Al siguiente día, algo de mi esperaba que la encontrara de nuevo, después de tanto meditarlo me di cuenta de que ella no tenía la culpa de nada de que me haya sucedido en el pasado y más ansioso y nervioso que de costumbre llegue a la hora y el lugar en el que coincidíamos todos los días, pero ella no estaba ahí, angustiado y triste por no verla estaba a punto de emprender mi camino cuando la vi aparecer corriendo muy agitada y buscando con la mirada algo o alguien, y en cuanto nuestras miradas se conectaron todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció y mi pecho se hincho de felicidad al darme cuenta de que a quien ella buscaba era a mí, no sé en qué momento es que comenzó a llover de nuevo y ella saco de nuevo su sombrilla y sin pensarlo mucho lo tome protegiéndonos a ambos mientras caminábamos en silencio disfrutando de nuestra compañía, cuando de nuevo llegamos a donde nuestros camino se separaban, le entregue su sombrilla le di las gracias y me tome el atrevimiento de besar castamente sus dulces labios y ella se pudo colorada de inmediato, me regalo una sonrisa y seguí mi camino sin decir nada más; por la noche en cuanto llegue a mi casa lo único en lo que pensaba era en sus dulces labios cerca de los míos y en su dulce y adictivo aroma, pero me atormentaba el no saber ni siquiera su nombre, así que ese sería mi propósito del día siguiente…

El día se me hizo eterno hasta que no llegara a encontrarme de nuevo con ella, estaba más ansioso que de costumbre y que creo que esa ansiedad fue la que me hizo llegar más temprano a nuestro sitio de encuentro no acordado y me sorprendió verla llegar de nuevo muy apresurada y prácticamente corriendo, en cuanto me vio su rostro se ilumino en un reflejo del mío estoy seguro, en cuanto nos acercamos la tome la mano y la salude con un casto beso en la mejilla y ella al igualo que ayer se sonrojo.

- Hola ya te esperaba – le dije tratando de no asustarla.

- Hola – fue lo único que me dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

- Sé que sonara raro, pero no dejo de pensar en ti y no sé cómo te llamas – le dije sitiándome un poco tonto, no quería se riera de mí, aunque lo dudaba.

- A mí me pasa lo mismo Edward – me dijo aún más roja que de costumbre, pero como es que sabía mi nombre? – me llamo Bella.

- Mucho gusto, pero puedo preguntarte cómo sabes mi nombre – le dije tomando de nuevo su mano, no sabía porque pero el que supiera mi nombre no me molestaba en lo absoluto, por el contrario me alagaba.

- Yo… trabajo en una pequeña librería enfrente de la empresa en la que trabajas - me dijo, un tanto avergonzada por su confesión.

- Es una pena que no te haya visto antes – le dije apenado porque no la haya visto yo antes, y tanto tiempo que perdí, pero me percaté de que su mirada se apagó en ese instante y no supe el motivo, yo no quería verla triste así que trate de cambiar el tema.

- Te puedo invitar un café, hay mucho tiempo que recuperar – le dije amablemente y ella me sonrió iluminando el día y solo asintió, llegamos a una pequeña cafetería que no estaba lejos de ahí, no quería que nuestro camino se desviara mucho.

- Muchas gracias por todo – me dijo una vez que salimos del establecimiento, en donde platicamos de muchas cosas, sobre nuestros gustos, nuestros trabajos, nuestras actividades fuera del trabajo, nuestras familias y muchas cosas más.

- No tienes nada que agradecer – le dije tomándola de la mano, sintiendo en el momento una corriente eléctrica que me atravesó por completo de los pies a la cabeza y estoy seguro de que ella también la sintió porque puso los ojos como platos mientras observaba la unión de nuestras manos – si no es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte me gustaría acompañarte a tu casa, ya es un poco tarde – le dije sin ganas de separarme de ella aun.

- Gracias, pero no quiero desviarte de tu camino, no te preocupes por mí – me dijo dulcemente.

- No te preocupes, no creo que nuestros caminos se desvíen mucho, si siempre nos encontramos en el mismo lugar – le hice esa observación.

- Yo… no vivo cerca de aquí – me dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada como si estuviera confesando un crimen.

- Como que no vives cerca de aquí? – le pregunte curioso.

- Bueno… es que yo te seguí una vez y me di cuenta de que siempre pasas por aquí y por eso estoy aquí, pero después me tengo que regresar – me dijo apenas en un susurro que me costó entender, no me dejaba de sorprender sus confesiones de verdad que era un ciego al no darme cuenta de sus intentos por llamar mi atención.

- Lo siento, espero no causarte ningún problema – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle – para enmendar mi error me darías el honor de acompañarte a tu casa? – le dije mirándola fijamente, tratando de gravarme todos los pequeños detalles de su rostro que la hacían única.

- Gracias – me dijo poniéndose roja de nuevo, sin soltar su mano la acompañe a donde ella me indico y me sorprendí al ver que su casa estaba lejos del camino en que nos encontrábamos, pero de ahora en adelante me encargaría de acompañarla.

- Nos vemos mañana Bella afuera de la librería para que te acompañe a tu casa – le dije en el umbral de su puerta y al igual que el día anterior probé el dulce néctar de sus labios dejándome con ansias de más, pero ante todo tenía que ser un caballero.

Tal como se lo dije al día siguiente la esperaba fuera de la librería en la que trabajaba y la acompañaba a su casa, así durante casi tres meses en los que le pedí que fuera mi novia y hoy estaba decidido a que no quería más acompañarla a su casa.

- Hola hermosa – le dije cuando salió de su trabajo, como era su costumbre apresurada a nuestro encuentro.

- Hola Edward, como estuvo tu día? – me pregunto dulcemente

- Más de lo mismo, así que bien – le dije antes de besarla dulcemente como ella se lo merecía.

- Qué bueno, me alegra de verdad – me dijo.

- Necesito que hablemos de algo que es muy importante – le dije después de que la condujera al mismo café en el que decidimos platicar por primera vez.

- Que pasa Edward – me dijo con un poco de miedo en la voz.

- Veras, no sé cómo empezar – dije pasándome una mano por mí ya alborotado cabello – bueno, ya no quiero más acompañarte a tu casa – le solté de pronto y sus ojos se aguaron al instante mal interpretando mis palabras por lo que agregue inmediatamente – estoy cansado de pasar todo el día ansioso por verte, desesperado porque el reloj no camine más deprisa para que me dé la hora de salida, porque parece que después corre cuando estoy a tu lado, porque ya no quiero despertar solo en mi cama, anhelando tu compañía a todas horas del día, porque te necesito en mi vida y porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, pero lo más importante porque te amo y no quiero acompañarte a tu casa, quiero acompañarte a nuestra casa – le dije mientras tomaba su mano y dejaba descansar en ella una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo con un anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón – quieres concederme el honor de ser mi esposa? – le pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

- Si quiero Edward – me dijo llorando de felicidad capturando mis labios de una manera demandante demostrándome con un solo beso todo lo que ella sentía por mí.

Aquella chica del camino es la que ahora es mi mujer y siempre le digo que es mi querer, y gracias ella soy el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra agradecido con quien la haya puesto en mi camino, porque ella me demostró que el amor puede curarlo todo y vino a curar mi alma y mi corazón desconfiados.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola yo de nuevo por aca como siempre esperando que se hayan deleitado con lo que leyeron, saben que me encanta que me lo hagan saber mediante un rr que me realimente es el unico pago que recivo a cambio ya que lo hago con el placer de complacerlas.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


End file.
